Ensueño
by MagicalGis
Summary: Cuando la Lucha del mal y bien te separa lo último que hay que hacer es soñar y al final regresar a casa. ¿Qué hay después de una vida de super heroes? Marinette tiene un accidente que ya no le permitirá siendo LadyBug por un tiempo, tal vez nunca. ¿Cómo se sentirá Chat Noir ante esto?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Nunca nada era diferente pero siempre fue dinámico, y aunque fuera difícil ambos estaban felices siendo aliados.

Eran la justicia y la mayor parte compañeros de clase. ¿Cuándo habían empezado por esto? ¿Ayer? ¿Meses? ¿Un año? ¿O más? Tendrían que estar locos y más aún sin saber sus identidades y gritarse sus arrebatos sentimentales. Esas despedidas después de comer un helado, no como Marinette o Adrien, sino como Lady Bug o Chat Noir.

No podían odiarse cuando se fascinaban tanto entre sí.

Así fue como la hora de la justicia había llegado bajo nuevas instrucciones, tenían que separarse. Pero antes había una última misión que cumplir juntos, como compañeros con sentimientos encontrados.

– ¡LadyBug! Apuesto que extrañarás trabajar con un galanazo como yo – Alardeó el felino sintiendo como su corazón se partía.

–¡De ninguna manera! – Respondió ella como si nada sucediera.

Pero como podían pelear sintiéndose ambos tan fatal.

Ah, un simple error y todo acabaría con LadyBug aplastada por un montón de pedazos y sueños.

Los gritos no tenían fin así como las pesadillas futuras de Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios y notificarme del formato :)

Espero les guste. Por alguna razón FF no me esta dejando subir por formato :(

* * *

Latidos

El rojo y el negro se mezclaban entre sí en su mente, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se entumía haciendo armonía con el sudor frío que escurría por su cuerpo. Encajó la uñas en las sábanas con brusquedad y empezaba a balbucear por la boca.

Su cuerpo se retorcía en tal solo pensarlo, ¿O estaba soñando?.

Marinette, Lady bug, Marinette, Lady bug...se repetía a sí mismo mientras se perdía en sus jadeos nocturnos en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Sus bonitos ojos expresivos.

Su hermosa sonrisa de ángel.

Su piel de porcelana.

Ah...que hermosas imágenes guardadas en su cabeza que se iban quebrando poco a poco hasta llegar al final con un grito ahogado a la par de unas lágrimas incontrolables.

Sus piernas esbeltas rotas, su voz tan suave en gritos de dolor y auxilio, su uniforme volviéndose líquido. Su piel de porcelana raspada mostrando el músculo y parte osea.

Esas eran sus pesadillas. Pero no eran sueños, fue su realidad.

Adrien se levantó a lavarse el pálido rostro, sus ojeras demacraban lo que antes fue un fino rostro sonriente. Quería ver a Marinette pero cómo... ¿Cómo podía verla a los ojos?

Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

— Marinette... —susurró sintiendo como se caía cada parte de su cuerpo pero había tomado una decisión.

Ya era la hora perfecta, los nervios le hacían cosquillas al punto que no podía dar un bocado sin que su estómago quisiera regresarlo.

Esperó a fuera unos minutos tan lentos como podían haber sido y ahí la vio. Una mirada brillante apagada por un infortunio.

Marinette volteó a su derecha y antes una mirada de sorpresa pasó a una bella sonrisa sin dejar de ser triste.

— Adrien, me alegra mucho verte. — preguntó ella mientras una enfermera le acomodaba la silla de ruedas. Pero ella en su mente quería preguntarle tantas cosas, sin embargo era también un cómo. Estaba tan avergonzada, tan rechazada. Tal vez nunca sería una heroína o tal vez nunca vuelva a caminar. ¿Qué chico quiere una novia con tales características?

— Vamos a dar una vuelta, Mari. Tenemos mucho de que hablar — dijo él tratando de relajar sus nervios que le hacían eco.

Entonces ella sintió como su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y balbuceó algo de la emoción mezclada con miles de emociones más.

"No te emociones, Marinette" Se dijo a sí misma. "Solo te tiene lástima"


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por su apoyo._

* * *

 ** _Sonríe_**

La brisa era suave, refrescante y sobre todo nostálgica.

– Marinette, ¿has estado mejor? – Preguntó tratando de mejorar su comunicación.

– ehh...sí.– contestó insegura. Ella quería ser mejor que lo que ahora era.

– ¿Alya te visita?

– ¡A menudo! – dijo ella más sonriente.

Andrien se sentía más aliviado sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo triste que aún debía estar ella. Quería que le sonriera; Con el alma.

– Renuncié a ser Chat-Noir.– dijo sin escrúpulos. Lo escupió sin sentir pena o vergüenza. Ya estaban sus sentimientos desnudos frente a Marinette, cuyo rostro paso de impresionado a aterrado para aterrizar en estupefacto.

–¡¿Hiciste qué?!

– oh, vamos, alguien lo hará mejor que yo.

– P-pero, ¡Eras un héroe! – Gritó al aire sin aún poderlo ver a la cara.

– Tenía otra misión. – Dijo Adrien más tranquilo pero serio, mientras empezaba a notar su ritmo cardíaco incrementar poco a poco y sentir sus mejillas como manzanas coloradas.

–¿Cuál? – Dijo ella sin comprender. Ella amaba ser un héroe, ser Lady Bug. Qué otra misión podía ser tan importante que salvar a su ciudad.

– Cuidar de mi princesa. –Dijo mientras sonreía y sentía sus pesados sentimientos liberarse y fluir con naturaleza en su persona.

Marinette estaba en shock, ¿había dicho su princesa?

Adrien se percató de su silencio y decidió explicarlo mejor.

– Lady bug siempre fue _my lady_. Más bien la de Chat-Noir. Pero tú, Marinette... siempre fuiste mi princesa. Tú eres la _my lady_ de Adrien.

Marinette no sabía si ya había muerto. ¿Enserio le estaba pasando? ¿Ya estaba en el cielo? ¿O sería su mismo infierno?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mal Comediante**_

No sabía si con el tiempo Adrien se habría vuelto comediante, aunque si así fuera, ese no se veía como su tipo de profesión. Por otro lado Chat-Noir era muy intrépido.

Ésas palabras eran demasiado surrealistas para ella.

– ¿Esto es una broma? – soltó impactada y de forma lineal.

Adrien estaba orgulloso de su confesión, pero al ver a Marinette tan confundida sus ánimos bajaron. Su sonrisa se bajó un poco, movió su mirada, y caminó hasta pararse delante de ella. Sentía tambores dentro de él que resonaban y causaban resonancias haciendo temblar su cuerpo. Eso se llama: Nervios.

 _Chat_ - _Noir_ l _o hubiera hecho mejor_. Se dijo así mismo.

Marinette empezaba a comprender, al mismo tiempo se prguntava si el clima había cambiado, tenía más calor y sentía más humedad pegostosa en su piel. Eso se llama: Nervios, también. Tal vez un poco más incómodos.

Ella abrió un poco la boca, sus labios desnudos y su lengua hicieron un paso de danza. Intentó hablar, sin embargo, nada salió de su boca. Pasaron al rededor de unos minutos hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

Soltó un gritillo agudo, su cara totalmente roja y desorbitada mientras se agarraba fuertemente de su silla.

Andien solo podía verla tartamudear y sonrío. Esa escena era totalmente natural y escolar, no podía negar que le encanta la expresión facial de la chica.

– Me alegra que también te guste. – Respondió él seguro sin ningún rastro de timidez. Chat-Noir se había ido. Adrien era real. Chat-Noir era Adrien...pero más real. Más realista. Más común.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rehabilitación del corazón_**

Marinette no sabía si también podían hacerle una rehabilitación para el corazón. Sentía que lo necesitaba gritos. Esa mañana en especial estaba más feliz que de costumbre. Se cepilló el pelo más sonriente. Se maquilló más sonriente. Hablaba más sonriente. Los doctores le llamaban : Amor.

Texteó lo más rápido que pudo, y no podía dejar de sentirse ansiosa.

–¡Y eso no es todo, Alya! Al final...– dejó de hablar mientras visualizaba la pared un momento. Dio una risita nerviosa y prosiguió. – ¡ME BESÓ! Fue reaaaal. –gritaba con emoción hasta sentir que podía explotar. Despegó su dedo del ícono en el celular que marcaba: Nota de voz. Y dio un pequeño pero alegre suspiro. Hoy Adrien vendría a visitarla.

Efectivamente no podía ocultar si felicidad. Escuchó un pequeño _toc toc_ y una increíble y grande sonrisa de escapó de sus labios. Volteó su silla y ahí estaba él. Deslumbrante. Parecía un sueño. Quería levantarse, poder correr sin tropezarse, pero no podía, no tenía esa posibilidad. Ocultó esa tristeza y siguió sonriendo. Por qué darle peros al amor, se cuestionó.

Sentía que pronto comenzaría a llorar, su padre era el único hombre que le daba flores. Ver al joven rubio con un ramo enorme para ella era una gema. No sabía como reaccionar a parte de esa sonrisa gigantesca llena de bondad.

– Adrien...– dijo ella con gentileza.

–Te lo dije, ¿No es así? Mi princesa. – aseguró el con una sonrisa del mismo tamaño.

Ella solo miraba las flores, estaba perdida en un mundo de fantasía en donde la felicidad le absorbía y no la dejaba salir por ningún motivo.

– Y bien, princesa.– pinchó la burbuja. – ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?– preguntó amablemente y cómo no, entusiasmado también.

–¿ir? –preguntó ella ignorando el hecho que debía ocultar su emoción sin ser aplastada por las reglas de la situación.

– Mañana tienes rehabilitación, pero...hoy una cita conmigo. ¿Lo sabías?

Marinette movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. Y ligeramente, estaba boca abierta.

– Hablé con tus padres. Pasaremos el día juntos. – aclaró.

Aún, muy estupefacta, volteó su silla al espejo y rápidamente se puso un bálsamo labial sabor cereza. Después se miró al espejo, vio su realidad y Adrien detrás de ella sonriéndole con dulzura.

– Hace tanto calor... Me encantaría nadar pero...

– ¡Tienes razón!

Marinette no sabía que cara poner, ¿En qué exactamente tenía razón?

–Marinette, iré por tu mamá, aun que a mí me encararía cambiarte.– Dijo sin escrúpulos.– Solo tu mamá puede hacerlo.– se paró en un semblante orgulloso y después le guiñó un ojo. – Solo espera aquí.

Dicho y hecho, Marinette estaba con una camiseta ligera, blanca y semi transparente y unos shorts de algodón. Su padre, la cargó hacía el jardín de su nueva casa, pensando en que ella no tuviera problemas con las escaleras. Allí afuera Adrien, la esperaba casi igual. En su caso, estaba en bóxers y camisa y se quitó la demás ropa que traía cuando llegó.

– Marinette.– le nombró él mientras su padre la dejaba en una manta sobre el césped. –No he podido planear más.– explicó.

Ella asintió e iba decirle que no se preocupara, pero en ese momento para ella era más importante cubrir su gigantesco sonrojo. Su padre, se despidió, no sin antes decirle que se divierta, y con una silenciosa se fue.

– Vamos no seas tímida.– le dijo casi a punto de reírse en su cara.

– ¡Estás en boxers! – reclamó ella con una manifestación de emociones demasiado mezcladas.

–Y yo puedo verte lo pezones.– declaró con una cara seria.

Marinette lo miró con horror. Era definitivamente Chat-Noir, pero no podía negar que le gustase eso de él. Le encantaba.

– ¿qué planeas hacer aquí afuera? Te dije que tenía calor, ¿esto no ha sido irónico?

– Mojarte.

– ¿Eh?

–Eso es lo que haré, Marinette, voy dejarte bien mojada.

Ella nuevamente se sonrojó.

Adrien soltó un sonrisa alta.

–¿Estás lista? – advirtió con un curioso y peligroso tono de voz.

– ¿Qué estás tramando? – preguntó ella, roja nuevamente pero entre curiosa, molesta tal con un poco de exitación.

–Esto.– dijo a la vez que empezaba a mojarla con una manguera.

Marinette al recibir los chorros de agua intentó cubrirse con sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

– Basta.– le gritó entre risas. ¿Hace cuanto no se divertía?

Hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó a sus espaldas totalmente empapada. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Así que prosiguió a abrir sus ojos y ver las nubes, como se movían, lento y bromoso.

–¿Estás bien, Marinette? – se acercó Adrien un poco preocupado mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con la palma derecha de su mano.

– Increíble. Estoy increíble. – respondió ella aún viendo el cielo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Adrien hizo casi, pero solo casi lo mismo. Sonrió pero en vez de mirar las nubes miró a Marinette. Si sonrisa, su pelo suelto, húmedo y despeinado. Con sus ojos resplandecientes que traslucían felicidad. Pero tambien si cuerpo, la camisa humedad transparentado y pegada a su fina figura. Sintió que lo correcto era voltear y dejar de mirar sus senos, pero era inevitable. Su corazón le golpeaba más fuerte. Luego siguió más abajo, sus piernas delicadas sin dejar de ser bellas.

Decidió recostarse a lado de ella, la miró y ella regresó su mirada a los ojos de su acompañante. Se perdió no sabría ella cuanto tiempo mirándolo. Él la tomó por los hombros y le besó la frente, sintiendo que el algún momento todas sus emociones se descarrilarían.

– Marinette.– dijo serio. No sabía qué decir ni sentir ni comportarse.

Ella lo miró esperando respuesta.

– Seguro sería más fácil si dejaras de mi mirar mis pechos.– reclamó sonrojada.

– No puedo. Es imposible. – Aseguró.

Adrien, llevó una de sus manos con suave tacto al cuello de la chica, y paseó sus dedos de arriba hacía abajo rozando sus senos. Ella solo lo seguía con la mirada. El calor, la humedad y el tacto.

– Vamos a dentro. A secarte. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette estaba confundida. Ya se había hundido en un mundo de fantasía entre sus placeres. Pero como siempre, no era su realidad. Pero esta cada vez se volvía menos surrealista.

– oh, vamos.– bromeó Adrien.– Me torturas.

Marinette lo miró unos segundos y después se río.

– Eres un tonto. – Agachó su cabeza sonrojada. Se había dejado llevar. Pero también entendía la situación de sus piernas y que Adrien no tuviera idea de que hacer. – Te perdono. ¿Vemos una película?

Adrien sonrió y asintió. Ese era un plan perfecto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Solo Mañana**

Desde el día en que todo cambió Marinette solo pensaba en el mañana. En qué podría ser y convertirse. La rehabilitación estaba siendo menos dolorosa y su tiempo empezó a recobrar vida con la compañía de su rubio favorito.

Adrien por su parte escuchaba al médico que a pesar de que Marinette pudiera caminar de nuevo ella estaría con cuidados rigurosos y no podría hacer cosas de alto impacto. Ella se había dedicado a coser a mano, tejer y bordar todo este tiempo le habían contado y no podía pensar en que mujer tan maravillosa seguía siendo.

– Mari.– le llamó sonriendo enternecido.

Ella sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que Adrien le estuviera sonriendo en ese momento? Deseaba que nunca se apagara esa curva tan perfecta y bella que le llenaba de calor.

– Quiero compartirte algo.– le dijo él mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

– Qué cosa? – inquirió curiosa.

– Conocimiento.– concluyó orgulloso mientras Marinette pensaba en cómo debía sentirse exactamente ella.

– Te ayudará a expresarte, ya verás.–aseguró provocando una sonrisa en la chica.

Una muy cálida que jamás quería olvidar.

Adrien pasó sus dedos por las teclas provocando una melodía preciosa y llena de múltiples emociones. Una vez que acabó de tocar el piano, llevó su mirada a la de la chica la cual estaba cubierta de lágrimas.

– ¿Mari?– preguntó preocupado mientras llevaba sus dedos a las mejillas mojadas y coloreadas de rosa.

– Estoy bien, Adrien...Es solo que fue hermoso.

–¿Quieres aprender? – preguntó sin quitar su mirada con la contraria. Quería verse sin miedo ni dudas y que ella solo le dijera sí por que confiaba en él.

Ella asintió mientras agitaba mucho su cabeza alegremente.

–¡podría ser mejor que tú!

Adrien le miró con ternura.

– Ya eres mejor que yo. –dijo a la vez que paseaba su mano por la tez contraria. – Confía en mí.– le susurró mientras llevaba sus labios con los contrarios. Los lamió y besó sintiendo que era un fruto insaciable que incluso le besaba en busca de algo.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrase con los de Marinette los cuales volvían a estar cubiertos de lágrimas. Le estaba respondiendo con su amor.

– Adrien... tú, ¿tú ves un futuro conmigo? –preguntó controlándose así misma de todo. Tal vez fue rápido. Tal vez desperdició el tiempo del mañana.


End file.
